With development of electronic technology and communication technology, various types of electronic device have been developed and diffused. Various types of electronic devices are generally used in home or places of business. In addition, if an electronic device is used, a remote controller is generally used for convenient control of a user.
However, as the number of electronic devices used in home or places of business increases, the number of remote controllers increases. Accordingly, use of an integrated remote controller has been increased in order to efficiently control a plurality of electronic devices.
In order to set an integrated remote controller, information of used devices needs to be registered. That is, a user selects an external device (e.g., set-top box) to be set through a setting menu of the integrated remote controller and selects external input for providing a connection path of the external device. Thereafter, the user selects a manufacturer of the external device or a service provider and verifies a type of a remote controller for operating the external device while pressing buttons of the remote controller, thereby ending settings.
However, in such a conventional method of setting an integrated remote controller, the user should know information on the manufacturer of the external device or the service provider in advance and individually press the buttons of the remote controller to verify the type of the remote controller for operating the external device.